Legend of Zelda: Work Force
by snowflower90
Summary: When characters from the Legend of Zelda world get stuck in the real world and are forced to get jobs, what could happen? Read and find out.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda.**

Intro

Ganondorf didn't know. He didn't know what this new kind of magic could do.

Link didn't know. He didn't know that if he tried to deflect Ganondorf's new magic the fabrics of time and space would unwind and reconstruct itself.

Before anyone knew it, they were in an unfamiliar world. A whole mass of people from Hyrule and its surrounding regions were there in this unknown world.

Luckily for them they meet a nice young lady named Ember, who just so happened to have a newly built apartment building. She set each of them up with their very own apartment. However, Ember informed them that if they wanted to survive in this world they would have to get jobs.

So begins the tale of our heroes and villains going out into the work force.

*End*

A/N: This is going to be a short series of characters from LoZ getting jobs in the real world. Each chapter will be the story of a different character. I you would like to see a certain character, please let me know in your review. Let me know what you think.

~snowflower90


	2. Story 1: Ganondorf

A/N: I just want to give a quick shout out to Cake of Legend and zelink101. Thank you for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Note: This Ganondorf is based on the one from Ocarina of Time.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Story 1: Ganondorf

Ganondorf sat across the desk from an elderly looking woman who was about half his size. She wore her hair in a bun and glasses at the tip of her nose.

"Mr. Dragmire, what are your goals in life," the woman said.

"To defeat that pesky little runt Link and take over the world," Ganondorf boomed. Everyone in the job counseling room turned and stared at him.

"Please, sir. Keep your voice down." She gave the others an apologetic look. "Well, I am afraid that we don't have any jobs listed under those types of classifications. What are some of your other interests?"

Ganondorf thought. The only thing that kept coming to his mind was kidnapping princesses in order to obtain the triforce. However, Ember had explained to him that he couldn't do that in this bazaar world. She said that food services were a basic and easy way to make money. That is how all the younglings started in this world. "Food service."

"Now that is something I can work with." The lady snapped her fingers and went to work.

A few days later, Ganondorf was standing behind the cash register at the local Burger King. "Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" He said to each customer. His supervisor wasn't too fond of him and he could tell.

_Just get through this job and then I can move up the ranks and take over the world_, Ganondorf thought.

Two weeks went by and everything seemed to be going according to his plan. The work seemed simple.

However, one day Link walked through the doors. Ganondorf's eyes locked on him. He could already feel the irritation building up in him.

"Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" He said through clenched teeth. The rage from years of rivalry spilt over every time he saw the blond boy.

Link stared at the menu for a long time and pointed at the chicken ceasar salad.

"Would you like fries with that?" Ganondorf asked. Link shook his head. "The total comes to $6.90."

Link stuffed his hand in his pocket and brought out a five dollar bill. Frantically, he searched for the rest of the money.

Ganondorf was growing impatient with Link. After about three minutes, Ganondorf finally snapped. "Would you hurry up, runt? We have other customers, who are waiting." Link glared at Ganondorf. "Are you picking a fight with me squirt?" Before anyone in the restaurant could even blink Ganondorf had grabbed Link's leg and was shaking him about upside down.

The manager had called the police in fear that someone might get injured. When the police arrived, they ended up using a tazer on the giant man then detained him.

Current Status: Ganondorf is locked away in prison under the charges of misdemeanor assault. He is due to be released any day now.

A/N: Well, let me know what you thought. Story 2: Link. Will hopefully be released by the end of the week.


	3. Story 2: Link

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Note: This Link is based on the one from Twilight Princess.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Story 2: Link

Link was sitting at the table listening to Ember and Zelda chat about the various jobs that were available in the area.

"Well, you could always be a waitress at the restaurant down the street," Ember said.

"Yeah," Zelda sighed, "but I am more concerned about Link. He doesn't talk much."

"Hmmmm. Well, you were telling me the other day that he was somewhat of a hero back in you world and he went on a lot of adventures." Ember smiled. "Hey, Link, can you write?" Link nodded and scribbled down something on a paper and slid it over to Ember. "Sir, I have just the job for you."

*Later that day.*

Link and Zelda were hanging out in his apartment. The next thing they knew there was a knock on the door. Ember came in with a package for Link.

"So here is my idea. I am going to teach you how to use this think and you are going to write about your adventures. I know a person who will do the editing for you. My friend owns a publishing firm, so we can make you a famous author and you don't even have to say a word."

"That sounds great." Zelda jumped up and grabbed the package to open it. A brand new laptop sat inside.

*Several weeks later*

Link was setting in the bookshop signing his number one sellers. This strange world had gone crazy for his outlandish, yet true story. He was even offered a job by the largest publishing firm in the country.

Zelda was tickled pink to see her friend excelling in something other than combat. Little did either of them know these tells would lead them to something much more exciting and unexpected.

Current Status: To be continued...

*End*

A/N: So, what did you think? The other part to this chapter will come later but not next week. :D The next story will star the oh-so-fabulous Ghirahim.

Oh SeeYou, I bet the deadline you set. It is currently Sunday at 1:50 CST. XD


	4. Story 3: Ghirahim

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate them.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Story 3: Ghirahim

Ember wasn't entirely impressed with the way some of her guest acted. "Demon Lord" Ghirahim was one of the ones she was least impressed with. It wasn't the fact that he wore excessive amounts of make-up or the way he walked around as if he were the only one who did have to pitch in. It was the way the thought he could win her over with his little tricks.

He tried smooth talking her any opportunity he could find. As if she would fall for this guy just so he wouldn't have to work.

"Now, my dear," said Ghirahim said one evening. "How about you and I run off and leave these losers behind? We can take over the world and have all the servants your heart desires."

Ember rolled her eyes. "First off no one is going to be running anywhere, and I don't need any servants. You know there is no shame in working yourself."

"But, my darling, taking over the world IS work."

"Here's an idea. How about you get a respectable job? I mean you seem to have this whole fashion thing going for you. Why not do something with it?"

"Like what?" Ghirahim smirked.

"Well, the local hair salon is looking for a part timer. They do on the job training. How about trying that out? Give it at least a week and then decide." 

"Fine," said the demon lord.

**A couple days later**

Ember was playing checkers with Malon when Ghirahim returned from his first day of work.

"So, how did it go?" Ember said without even looking up.

Ghirahim placed his hand under his bangs and flipped them upward. "Fabulous, my dear. Because I am fabulous, they embraced me with open arms and made me head stylist." 

That got Ember's attention. "Already? You have only worked there for like there hours."

"Yes. Well as I said I am fabulous. Nothing can stop me." He gave an evil laugh and stalked out of the room.

Ember and Malon looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I find it very hard to believe him," Ember said.

**The following day**

_Ring._

The bell above the salon door rang. It had been years since Ember set a foot inside the small building. Ghirahim was busy snipping away at a woman's hair. From what she could see no harm was being done to the woman's appearance.

After he was finished, the woman looked at least ten years younger than before. Ember quickly left the building so she wouldn't give him the wrong impression that she was checking in on him because she was interested in him. She was merely checking on him because she was worried he was doing some evil deeds. Luckily that was not the case. Ember decided that another one of her tenants was finally settling in.

Current Status: Ghirahim is looking for a spot in town to open a larger salon because business is doing so well.

**End**

A/N: Sorry if Ghirahim is out of character. I just needed him this way to fit the chapter. Hope you like it. Also, school is about to start again so I may be slow on update. I will try to get at least one a week but I am not making any promises.


End file.
